powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Physiology
For a gallery of examples for Dragon Physiology, see here. Ability to use the abilities of Dragons. Variation of Mythical Bestiary and Reptilian Physiology. Also Called * Draconic Mimicry * Dragon Mimicry * Dragonoid Physiology * Ryū Mimicry * Vritra Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into Dragon: a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and which is ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan, Korea and other East Asian countries. Broadly speaking, dragons can be divided into following groups: Western Dragons typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. It is sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. Dragon's blood often has magical properties. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. Asian Dragons typically portrayed as long, scaled, serpentine creatures with four legs. Traditionally they symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods, and are also a symbols of power, strength, and good luck. They have also extended range of supernatural powers, chancing size or form (most are able to take human shape), fly among the clouds or hide in water, form clouds, turn into water, change color as an ability to blend in with their surroundings as an effective form of camouflage or glow in the dark. Lesser Drakes is something of a catch-all category, including the lesser dragon-like beings, such as wyvern, worm/wyrm, lindworm, etc., which are generally smaller and more animal-like in mind and behavior. Applications *Atmospheric Adaptation *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Elemental Breath **Fire Breath *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Vision *Fear Masking *Flight, possibly by Wing Manifestation *Hypnosis *Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail **Prehensile Tongue *Omnilingualism *Regenerative Healing Factor *Shapeshifting **Camouflage **Elasticity **Malleable Anatomy **Size Manipulation *Thermal Resistance Variations *Acid Generation *Blade Retraction *Dragon Arm *Dragon Shout *Dragon Soul *Dragonic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Devouring *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Poison Generation Types of Dragons *'Asian Dragon Physiology' *'Dragon God Physiology' *'Dragonman Physiology ' *'Lesser Dragon Physiology' *'Primordial Dragon Physiology' *'Western Dragon Physiology' Associations *Dragon Magic *Dragon Manipulation *Dragonborn Physiology *Jabberwocky Physiology *Mythical Bestiary *Reptilian Physiology Limitations *May not be able to transform back. *Size could be an issue. *In some, dealing with the issue of using energy to fly or use fire can be a problem since some who constantly breathe fire could have a problem with flying. *User gains the fundamental weaknesses of a dragon's body. Universal differences In some universes, there are a variety of dragons with different abilities; in Dungeons and Dragons, for example, dragons are arranged by type and corresponding element (Red dragons are fire-breathers, Bronze dragons use electricity). Known Dragon Types *'Warcraft:' These dragons are the guardians of Azeroth, they are divided into different Dragonflights which protect a different Aspect of Azeroth. **'Red:' Life **'Blue:' Magic **'Green:' Dream **'Bronze:' Time **'Black:' Earth, after Corruption: Death **'Infinite:' Anti-Time **'Chromatic:' Biological **'Netherwing:' Space **'Twilight:' Twilight *'Dungeons & Dragons:' The powers and personality depend on scale colors. There are two main categories of dragon: chromatic (the Evil-aligned) and metallic (the Good-aligned). **'Black, Copper' and Green dragons breathe acid. Black and Copper dragons breathe a line of acid, whereas Green breathe a cone of acidic gas. **'Brass, Gold '''and '''Red' dragons breathe fire. A Red or Gold dragon's breath is a cone, whereas a Brass dragon's breath is a line. NOTE: Brass dragons can also breathe a cone of sleep. **'Silver' and White dragons breathe cold. Both dragons breath cones. NOTE: Silver dragons can also breathe a cone of paralyzing gas. **'Bronze' and Blue dragons breathe lightning. Both dragons breathe in lines. NOTE: Bronze dragons can also breathe a cone of ''repulsion. : The metallic dragons also have extra breath weapons with spell-like effects, breathed in cones. *'Copper''' dragons breathe slow gas. *'Brass' dragons breathe sleep gas. *'Silver' dragons breathe paralyzing gas. *'Bronze' dragons breathe repulsion gas. *'Gold' dragons breathe weakening gas. *'Spyro universe:' These dragons are much inspired by the classic European, with powers of flight and a breath weapon, but are limited to the mastery of a single element. In the original series of games, there were six breaths: Fire, Water, Bubble, Electricity, Ice and Wind. Other breaths added later include Fury, Earth, Poison, Shadow and Fear. **'Purple dragons' are a special and rare breed of dragon. They have the ability to harness the power of multiple elements as opposed to a single one. *'Fairy Tail:' In this universe, there are dragons corresponding to each element, and each dragon is attuned to their element. *'American Dragon:' Within the universe, dragons are shape changers who can easily shift between human and dragon form to move between the mystic & human worlds. They have the traditional set of powers, but utilize their chi to make Thinking Duplicates of themselves and as an excess supply for Mysticism and spell casting. More experienced users can utilize their chi for making Life-Force Constructs such as energy claws. *'Dragonalt The Resonance:' The dragons are mecha-like beings, that can transform into humans and return to their natural form using a process called Actualizing *'Dragon Crisis:' The dragons born in human form, haves scales on they hands and haves a color system like D&D **'Red:' Fire dragons **'Black:' Darkness dragons **'White:' Ice dragons **'Blue:' Water dragons *'Breath of fire:' Is more unique than others, in this universe the dragons or the brood clan can interbreed whit other species because they human appearance, and can turn into a dragon via a skill called ascension, and haves the power to becomes different forms of dragons Known Users Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers